1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication network, and more particularly, to a system and method for identifying a mobile user cluster by call detail records.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a mobile communication network, the mobile service provider generates a corresponding call detail record (CDR) for each call behavior of each subscribed mobile user. The CDR contains various information associated with the call behavior, such as the caller and callee, the staring and ending time, the call cost, the locations of the caller and callee, etc. The caller and callee can be represented by phone numbers. Since the caller and callee usually utilize a base transceiver station (BTS) and its cell at or near the locations of them, an identification code of the BTS and its cell can be used to represent the locations of the caller and callee. The call duration can also be stored in the CDR, and if not stored, the call duration can be derived according to the starting and ending time stored in the CDR.
Since the CDR reflects the time/space aspect of the call behavior, the mobile service provider can analyze the CDR to construct a behavior pattern for the mobile user and extract useful business intelligence from the behavior pattern.